Windswept
by heartsforseverus
Summary: The fifth years are on their annual DADA trip when a storm brews up of 'it's own accord'. But will the Death Eaters unintentionally cause love?
1. Today's The Day

**WINDSWEPT - Chapter One**

Harry woke with a start. He sat up in his bed and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, wrenching back the red hangings. He turned to grin at Ron.

"Today's the day, mate." Ron said with an expression somewhere between a grin and grimace.

"Yeah." Harry replied, his stomach anxiously churning.

A month ago, red notices had appeared on each of the house notice boards, all emblazoned with the same words in bold, black letters: 'CHRISTMAS BALL.' Reading further into the notice, the Gryffindors had learnt that the ball was to be held on the twenty-first of December, and you had to have a partner to go. This had horrified the fifth year Gryffindor boys.

"We have to ask a girl to go to the ball?" Seamus had exclaimed with an incredulous look upon his face. "No chance." The feeling was mutual, it seemed, between most of the male wizards in Hogwarts. The girls on the other hand, were ecstatic. Everywhere Harry turned there seemed to be small groups of whispering girls, all conferring about the ball._ It's just like it was in fourth year, before the Yule Ball, _he thought. _You can never get one on their own! _Ron and Harry still didn't have dates. In fact, they didn't even know who they'd like to ask. It was on this basis that the two of them had decided that today - the annual Defence Against the Dark Arts trip to a small coastline - they would find a girl and ask her to the ball.

As Harry pulled on his socks given to him by Dobby the house elf, he thought about who he could ask. He knew Ron _said _he didn't know who he'd like to go with but Harry had a small suspicion that he actually had his eye on someone. But Harry himself really didn't know who to ask. He had considered Ginny, but thought that if she got the wrong idea, thought he wanted a serious relationship with her, it could lead to disastrous consequences which would undoubtedly damage his friendship with Ron. He knew that not many people were going to say yes, even if he did find someone he wanted to ask. Everyone thought he was a big-headed liar. It was aggravating, but he had to deal with it. It was going to be hard to find someone, he knew it.

"Ready, Harry?" said Ron.

"Yeah." Harry replied, the butterflies returning to his stomach. How was he going to find anyone? How?

Ron and Harry met up with Hermione in the common room and headed down to breakfast. Once they'd sat down, Harry glanced around, then did a double take. A pair of girls were sitting a few seats up the table, fourth years at least, chatting to Parvati and Lavender.

"Who're they?" Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Sylvia Wood and Madeline Rivers - they got here last night."

"What?"

"They're new students. Hogwarts doesn't usually take new students after first year but apparently this was a major exception. You see, they came from a tiny school in Dorset that no-one knew existed. Suddenly, the headmistress died - they suspect of poisoning - and the school was forced to close. There were eight witches there, and Dumbledore took them in at Hogwarts - apparently they were all very gifted. They're in our year too, I think they seem quite nice."

Harry turned back to look at the two gossiping girls. One had shoulder length, blonde hair and round, blue eyes, the other longer, darker brown hair which hung in who plaits beside her face. Harry was starting to have hope again.

After a hearty breakfast, Harry, Ron & Hermione departed along with the rest of the fifth year to the entrance hall, where their names were checked off on a list as they filed through the door.

"Granger?"

"Yes!"

"Goldstein?"

"Yes!"

So it went on until everyone was out the door. After securing themselves in a thestral-drawn carriage, along with a couple of Ravenclaws who Harry couldn't put a name to, Harry suddenly realized what he had forgotten to ask.

"Ron, how're we getting there?"

"The old Express, mate."

There in front of them stood the gleaming, scarlet engine, steam billowing as the fifth year poured in and found compartments. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way into the train, clutching their wands and trying to keep their place in the queue. Finally they found an empty compartment and sat down.

"So," Hermione said in a business-like voice, "Who are you going to ask?"

Ron's ears turned pink, and he looked out the window whilst pointedly ignoring the question.

"Well, who's free?" Harry asked.

"Well, Seamus and Lavender are going together again, and Parvati is going with a Ravenclaw her sister set her up with. Ginny's going with Dean and Luna is going with Neville, I think. I've heard that Silvy and Maddy are still free though! All the new girls are."

Harry wondered how Neville could have got a date before he did, and as he pondered over this his scar gave a searing pain.

"Argh!"

"Harry!" He heard Hermione's voice drifting to him. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." he said. "I'm just going for a walk, okay?"

He saw Ron looking scared and Hermione looking reproachful as he slammed the compartment door and walked along the corridor, not looking where he was going. Finally, he found an empty compartment. He opened the door, and sunk into a seat, closing his eyes.

"Do you want something?"


	2. I Dare

**WINDSWEPT - Chapter Two**

Harry opened his eyes with a start. Emerging from under the table was a girl wearing black skinny jeans and a bright orange top. In her light brown, wavy hair was a purple flower, to match the purple on her nails. As she crawled out from her hiding place, she gave Harry a look of bemused confusion. Harry stared at her for a second, and then replied.

"Er...no..sorry, I thought this was empty..." his words trailed off as he spotted the name of the book she was holding. "Dark Magic in the 15th Century?"

"Yes. It's a very informative read. You need to know what you're facing if you want to stand a chance."

Harry paused. He didn't particularly agree with her, but this girl didn't look like she thought he was crazy. She hadn't stared at his scar, or given him funny looks. In fact, he thought she looked quite...nice.

"Um...who are you?" He blurted out. He hadn't meant it to sound quite so accusatory, but she didn't look offended at his tone.

"Arianna Blake. I'm one of the new students here. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Oh. Hi. I'm -"

"Harry, I know."

They shared a hopeless smile, and for the first time for a while Harry felt like he could laugh about this ordeal, about the way his fellow students, his teachers, _everyone_ was treating him. He glanced at Arianna again. He suddenly noticed a mark on her collarbone. It looked like two parallel lines.

"What happened?" Harry asked, staring at the scar.

Arianna, who had been rummaging in her bag, suddenly froze. When she spoke her voice sounded quieter, her words carefully chosen.

"It was...a small accident. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

She smiled again and resumed her search.

"Found it!" she cried, the atmosphere in the room suddenly returning to normal. She took out a large paper bag, and from it pulled out a cauldron cake. She offered the bag to Harry. He peered inside and saw a large assortment of magical sweets.

"I had a lot of leftovers from yesterday!" she laughed. Harry pulled out a chocolate frog. He opened the packaging, and glanced at the card.

"Bathilda Bagshot...famous magical historian...blah blah blah..."

"Bathilda was an amazing historian. I really admire her work, especially her book on the Goblin Wars of 1719." Harry groaned.

"You're starting to sound like Hermione! Please tell me you don't actually listen in History of Magic?"

"Not much." she said, with a smile.

"Anyway, I should really be going..."

"See you around, Harry."

"And you."

And with that, he got up and left the compartment, his happiness having drove the pain from his scar away.

When he entered the compartment, Hermione and Ron stopped talking abruptly and looked at Harry.

"Harry! You've been ages!" Ron exclaimed nervously.

"Sorry...I got distracted..."

Ron merely looked curious, Hermione however gave a knowing smile and said,

"And how exactly did you get..ahem..distracted?"

"Er...I went into this compartment, thought it was empty, and there was this girl in it..." He stopped at the look on his friends' faces. "We were only talking!" he exclaimed.

Ron grinned.

"Today's the day Harry, remember?"

"Shut up." He said as Hermione laughed. Then there was a loud coughing noise that echoed through the train.

"Pupils? This is Professor McGonagall speaking. Collect your belongings and make your way out of the train. Meet your Head of House on the platform and wait until someone gives you another command. Professor Umbridge (there was a pause where McGonagall sounded like she was trying to avoid adding 'our _wonderful_ Defence teacher') will lead us on to the site. Chop chop."

Harry scrambled to find his jacket and grabbed his wand. He hadn't thought of bringing anything else; unlike many girls and a few boys. He stood up, and made his way out of the train, stalled by the endless queue of pushing and shoving fifth years. Finally, he made it out onto the platform and walked over to join the rest of the Gryffindors with Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall checked their names off on the list and begun leading them down to the rocky cliffs they would be practising on. As they made their way down, Harry heard a snatch of a nearby conversation.

"Arianna?"

"Um...yes?"

"I would like to ask you if you will come to the Christmas Ball with me."

"Oh..."

"My father will pay for anything you require, of course. He is a prominent member in the Ministry."

"Prominent?"

"He's very close to Fudge, yes."

"Well, why don't you tell your father something from me. He's a lying bastard just like the rest of the Malfoys."

"Don't you dare speak about my family like that!"

"Oh, I dare Draco. Believe me."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all ground to a halt, watching Draco Malfoy as he attempted to curse the girl.

"SERPENSORTIA!"

"PROTEGO!"

"Miss Blake?"

The girl turned around. Harry's heart leaped. It was Arianna! She had been sticking up for him, striking a blow against the Ministry. But as he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Umbridge, beaming at the two furious duellists.

"Detention Miss Blake, my office, tomorrow at seven o'clock." She said with a smile.

"But that's not fair! He tried to curse her! She was just protecting herself!" Harry cried, angrily. Arianna shot him a grateful smile.

"You could do with a few more detentions too Mr Potter."


	3. Such Inspiration

**WINDSWEPT - Chapter Three**

Arianna rushed over to the trio.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry!" she said, and Harry knew she meant it by the pained expression on her face.

"No, don't worry, it wasn't your..." he mumbled.

Arianna smiled gratefully. The four of them begun walking towards the cliffs again. Arianna stuck out her hand in turn to both Ron and Hermione.

"Arianna Blake, Ravenclaw."

They smiled, and Ron's ears turned pink.

"Hermione Granger."

"Er..Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." she said, happily.

When they had made their way down to the cliffs, Umbridge addressed the fifth years.

"Hem hem. Now, I want everyone to gather into pairs."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone tried to find a partner. Ron stood beside Harry, and Hermione looked around anxiously before quickly pairing up with Arianna. Once everyone was still again, Umbrige resumed her speech.

"Now, we all know why we're here. We are here to witness the very spot where William Slinkhard wrote the last chapter of Defensive Magical Theory!" she said with a tittering laugh. "So, I want you and your partners to team up and write me a nice, long essay about why you think this place held such...inspiration...for Mr Slinkhard."

There was an audible groan. Harry and Ron both regretted not choosing Hermione as their partner now.

"She dragged us all the way here to make us write an essay?" Ron asked, incredulously.

Then Harry and Ron realized - they hadn't brought any writing instruments. No parchment, ink or quills. Harry stuck his hand in the air.

"Professor, I don't have anything to write with."

Umbridge looked astonished, before replacing her surprise with a look of delight.

"You didn't think we would be..." her voice dropped to a quiet tone of utter disgust, "..._practicing?_"

Harry didn't answer. Umbridge laughed and conjured a quill, parchment and ink out of the air. Harry took them and went back over to Ron. Understandably, he was wary of what horrors these instruments might hold. Then, he discarded his doubts - there were another 4 teachers around - and began his essay with Ron.

After around an hour, Umbridge gave her little cough, "Hem hem."

"How are we doing, girls and boys?" she said, in a sickly sweet voice.

Blank faces stared up at her.

"Finished?" she asked a small, weedy looking Slytherin to her left. He looked terrified and shook his head.

"Come on then, children. Keep working!"

Hermione had her hand in the air. Umbridge was steadfastly ignoring her. Arianna raised her hand too. Five minutes past in total silence, before Umbridge finally acknowledged their presence.

"Yes, dear?"

"We've finished."

Umbridge walked over to the pair, eyes narrowed, and snatched their essay out of their hands. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were watching, beady eyed for the slightest sign of corruption. Umbridge's eyes scanned the long essay. Her expression remained indifferent.

"Very well. Miss Granger and Miss..."

"Blake."

"Miss Granger and Miss Blake, you will proceed to the next task. You will now write for me an essay each, on Mr Slinkhard's book and its importance in learning defence." She shot them both an evil smile and resumed her position by the weedy Slytherin.

As Hermione contemplated her essay's introduction, Arianna was furiously scribbling, paragraph after paragraph. Hermione glanced over her shoulder.

"Arianna!" she whispered urgently.

Arianna ignored her.

"You can't write that! She'll go crazy! She'll give you detention! She'll expel you!"

Arianna stopped writing. Tears filled her eyes. Hermione looked shocked.

"I'm sorry- I- I didn't mean to upset you..."

Arianna looked up. Tears were falling onto the parchment now.

"It's not y-you. It's _her_." She sobbed furiously.

Hermione embraced her sobbing friend, and then turned her head to get Harry's attention. After a few minutes of making frantic gestures with her eyes, she decided she could do it without Harry.

"Arianna. You can join us. Dumbledore's Army. We're fighting against Umbridge, against You-Know-Who! Meet me tonight outside the girls' bathrooms on the fourth floor and I'll take you to the meeting." Hermione said, stroking Arianna's hair.

She stopped crying and smiled.

"Thanks."

And then suddenly there was a deafening CRACK, and black cloaked figures were surrounding the fifth years.


	4. Run

**WINDSWEPT - Chapter Four**

Screams begun to echo around the rocky cliffs. There formed a ring of death eaters encircling the fifth years, the teachers had their wands out – Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arianna followed suit. Quills and parchment lay abandoned on the rocks. Umbridge looked pained – it was patently obvious she hadn't planned this. The figures stopped appearing. Harry glanced around: there was no escape.

"Death eaters." He whispered.

The others nodded. In the fearful silence, one death eater removed his mask.

"Lucius!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed in horror.

He merely smirked in his arrogance. Draco looked scared. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"None of you will get hurt," Lucius said calmly as the atmosphere relaxed a touch, "if you give us Harry Potter."

Everyone turned to face Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape looking fleetingly at him, before edging slowly sideways. Harry averted his gaze back to Lucius. _I can't let these people get hurt because of me._ He knew what he had to do, and took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"What do you want?"

Hermione, behind Harry, made eye contact with Arianna. A flash of understanding passed between them. They knew that Harry was far too noble, that he would give up his life to save them. But they couldn't let that happen. _If Harry dies, we have nothing to fight for. It's over. _Hermione nudged Ron, and out of the corner of her mouth murmured,"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

Ron looked aghast, but he knew this was their only chance. Lucius was smirking.

"We want _you_ Potter."

Harry was about to reply when a loud bang interrupted him, darkness spread across the cliffs – enshrouding them.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE." Lucius commanded.

"Hermione – _we can't see_!" Ron whispered.

"I can see that Ronald! Let me think..." she retaliated.

"Run." The voice sounded like Harry's.

"What?""Run! This won't last forever, get into the caves – straight ahead! Go!" He whispered urgently. Harry grabbed the air next to him, eventually locating a hand, and tugging it forcefully, begun to sprint ahead.

"POTTER!" Malfoy's voice echoed amongst the rocks in the darkness.

"Should we curse him?" A female voice spoke this time.

"NO, NOBODY MOVE." Lucius sounded afraid. His son was out there, in the darkness. They were on a cliff, this was dangerous. They would have to wait until the darkness faded, they couldn't risk injuring one of their number.

Arianna kept running, pulled along the rocky cliff by a hand she thought might be Harry's. Her chest was killing her. She was stumbling across the loose stones like a drunk, and she didn't know how much longer she could last."Ha-harry! I can't – can't go on much longer!"

Harry's grip on her hand tightened.

"We're almost there, I know it! Stay with me, please, you have to keep going!" He whispered in earnest, afraid that someone would hear him. _A little further. Keep going. _He told himself. _Where are the others? Where are Ron and Hermione? _Harry's foot caught a rock and he tripped, his torso crumpling against the jagged rocks. But then he felt water, damp stone, smooth.

"Harry!" Arianna whispered, breathless. She reached out in the darkness, hands groping the air.

"I'm – I'm okay... it's a cave... I think..." he gasped.

Arianna took a tentative step forward, her foot feeling dampness on the stone. She knelt down, searching for Harry. Finally, her hands found him. She helped him to his feet, and they made their way into the darkness of the cave together.

"Wait..." Arianna muttered as she stopped dead. She had sensed a change in the darkness. "Lumos?"Her wand tip illuminated the darkness of the cave in front of her. She spun round to the cave opening. Nothing. Harry grinned and ignited his wand alongside her. Comforted by the light, the two found a comfortable nook in the wall and sat down.

"The darkness powder... how long will it last?" Arianna mused.

"Half an hour, max." Harry replied.

They had time.

"What should we do?" she muttered.

There was a pause, a thoughtful silence.

"We'll wait until they find us. And then we fight."

Arianna looked into the green of Harry's eyes and smiled.

But their happiness was short-lived, as a scream echoed in the distance.


	5. Pretty One

Arianna's eyes were filled with fear. _What had just happened? Was it Hermione? _The same thoughts flitted through Harry's mind. Arianna broke the echoing silence

."What – What should we do?"

Harry got to his feet."We have to get out and help!" He raised his wand. "The darkness powder's still working... Hermione could be out there, we've got to go."

"Harry, no. We can't. They want you, not Hermione!" Harry was looking at her as if she was mad. She sighed. "Harry, listen to me. Whoever that was, they won't hurt her, they need you and they won't pass up an opportunity to lure you out! Please. Stay here."

Harry remained still. Arianna could see his instincts battling behind those green eyes."Harry?""I'll- I'll stay. But we have to find the others soon."

"Of course. When the darkness powder fades we'll try and find them, okay?"

"Okay." Harry smiled. He sat back down beside Arianna on the damp ground. He noticed her eyes shining.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arianna brushed her hair out of her eyes and seemed to recover herself. She suddenly became very aware that Harry was looking at her. She looked down, nervously. _He's sitting __kinda__... close... isn't he? _She looked up fleetingly and before she knew it, Harry's lips had found hers.

As they broke away from the kiss, each smiled a genuine smile, laughter reaching their eyes. Arianna's head suddenly jerked round, all traces of a smile gone. Harry nudged her. She shot him a warning look.

"Nox." She darkened her wand, Harry followed suit. They edged forwards.

"Who's there?!" Arianna spoke, a slight quiver in her voice.

Silence.

"IMPERIO!"

"PROTEGO!" Harry dove in front of Arianna, casting a shield spell as he went. The sound of collapsing rock behind them told them the spell had missed. Harry exhaled in relief. Then he froze. Footsteps. Silence ricocheted. And then a scream.

"Arianna!" Harry exclaimed, groping in the bare darkness.

Arianna felt a hand pressed against her throat and the fierce chill of the rock behind her back. The nails were sharp, the hands felt like a woman's. She gasped for air.

"Give yourself up or the pretty girl gets it, Potter."

Harry's rage rose up inside him like a monster at the sound of that voice. _Bellatrix__Lestrange_ Harry let out an antagonized roar as he charged towards her.

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix screamed and loosened her grasp on Arianna, ducking. Arianna dived to the left, gasping for breath. She froze as she felt a hand grasp her hair, tugging her upwards. She winced.

"Not quite, little girlie. My my, you _are _a pretty one, aren't you?" Bellatrix laughed. "So Harry, is our little game up now?" Harry fought to restrain himself. _Think._ He inched closer to her, shuffling along the ground. She was fighting to keep control of Arianna and was yet to notice Harry, as he shouted:

"EXELLIARMUS!"

Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand where it had been pointing at Arianna.

Arianna broke free from her grasp and stumbled over the debris into Harry's arms where she clung on to him to prevent herself collapsing. She muttered in his ear:

"We have to run. Now."

They took off, sprinting out the cave. The darkness was thinning now, faint shapes could be made out. Harry grabbed Arianna's hand as they ran until Harry's hand was wrenched from her grasp as he smashed into something and tumbled sideways. The figure turned around.

"Potter?" It whispered. Arianna knew that slimy voice.

"Snape!" She whispered. "What do we do?"

"Take this." Arianna felt something cool pressed into her palm.

"But what about the students? You can't let them stay here! You're a teacher, you have to do something!"

"Miss Blake, the students have gone. Lucius Malfoy was too worried about his son's safety to attack at his peril. Professor Umbridge, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout have been forced to leave, accompanied by death eaters, to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will surely be here soon, at which point you will be saved. Avoidance is key." There was a crack as Snape disappeared.

"Harry, are you okay?" she muttered as she found his silhouette on the ground.

"Mmm, fine. We need to go. The darkness is almost done." Harry felt a droplet of water on his forehead. It was raining. Stumbling, they began running across the cliff tops once more, not really knowing where they were going. Arianna looked down at the object Snape had given her.

She screamed.


End file.
